My Dream
by latifadarkshapire
Summary: Menjadikannya sebagai pacar hanya untuk mendekati orang lain yang ayahnya seorang pembunuh adalah kesalahan besar bagi sasuke. Namun tidak disangka jika ia akan luluh dan menjadi teman sepanggungnya sebagai penyanyi dan mewujudkan impiannya bernyanyi di broadway. #EVENT EDUPAD SASUFEMNARU


Di atap sekolah ada tiga orang siswa yang saling berhadapan. Tetapi, Salah satu dari mereka seperti sedang menahan tangis. Matanya berkaca -kaca. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, Mereka adalah Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Di sana si pirang lah yang menangis.

"Hiks... itu semua tidak benarkan teme?" Tanya Naruto menyakinkan apa isi hatinya. Ia harus yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan hinata tadi tidak benar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. Tidak peduli dengan kedaanya yang menyedihkan.

"Hn... apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Agap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi dan kita tidak saling kenal."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai namun bagi Naruto itu bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Hatinya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari luka-luka yang pernah ia alami.

Air mata Naruto meluncur dengan deras. Ia ingin bicara tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk. Ini semua terlalu sakit untuknya. Dadanya merasa sesak. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Ia bahkan berharap agar bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa menahan sakit lebih banyak lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak merasa kasihan pada Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata sendirian. Hinata hanya memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Judul Cerita: My dream...**

 **By : latifadarkshapire**

 **Genre : hurt, romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Koshimoto**

 **Pairing : sasufemnaru**

 **Warn : OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, alur terlalu cepat, author amatiran, dan banyak lagi kekurangannya.**

 **Sub-theme : Music in Night**

 _ **Memeriahkan event EDUPAD GOES TO BROADWAY**_

 _ **HAPPY READ**_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **6 bulan sebelumnya...**

Kling...

Suara SMS masuk.  
Sang pemilik hp yaitu gadis berambut blonde, mengambil hp nya dengan malas, karena ia masih mengantuk. Setelah dibukanya sms tadi isinya hanyalah operator yang mengingatkan masa aktif kartu Naruto.

"Uh... pagi-pagi udah sms kayak gini." Gerutu Naruto sebal karena mimpi indahnya yaitu saat berjalan di broadway menjadi terganggu. Namun setelah melirik jam yang ada di pojok atas hp-nya gadis bernama Naruto itu langsung membolakan matanya terkejut. Karena 30 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, sedangkan Naruto mandi saja belum. Tidak mau terlambat karena terkejut Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto sudah siap dengan perlengkapan sekolahnya termasuk seragam yang kebesaran di tubuh Naruto dan kaca mata tebal. Naruto tidak memperdulikan sarapan, ia langsung berangkat menuju sekolah. Sebelumnya ia mengunci kamarnya dahulu. Untung dia sudah pindah ke asrama jadi hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit dengan berlari untuk menuju ke KMI (Konoha Music Internasional). Sebagai murid pindahan ia tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamanya.

.  
.

 **"Kyaaaaa... Sasuke-sama...kau tampan sekali...!"**

 **"Kyaa...Neji-kun rambutmu indah sekali!"**

 **"Garaaaaa-kunnn...!"**

 **"Shikamaru-san aku membawakan bantal untukmu...!"**

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto harus melewati gerombolan siswi yang berteriak entah nama siapa. Naruto harus berdesakan dengan siswi-siswi yang berisik. Sampai akhirnya naruto bisa keluar dengan selamat dan bisa bernafas lega.

Saking senangnya ia bisa keluar naruto langsung berlari untuk menghindari suara yang memekakan telinga itu. Naruto berlari sambil menunduk hingga dia tidak tau di depanya ada seorang pemuda dan tabarakan tidak bisa dihindari. Naruto hanya terus meminta maaf sambil membungkuk beberapa kali padahal yang jatuh saat ini Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa.

"Hn dasar dobe." Pemuda itu malah mengatai naruto dobe.  
Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto. Teman-teman pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dasar cupu belagu! Mau cari pergatian sama Sasuke, emang dia siapa?!"

"Cewek gak tau diri...!"

"Jal***...! Beraninya nabrak Sasuke-kun."

Naruro berbalik dan mendengar suara cemooh dari siswi-siswi dibelakangnya tadi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan terima.

'Teme yarou. Udah gak mau nolong, dicuekin pula. Huh sabar Naruto.' Batin Naruto marah sambil mengelus dada menahan amarahnya. Naruto kembali berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di roknya tadi.

"Huh... pertama sekolah sudah punya musuh padahal akukan gak sengaja. Semangat Naruto." Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Naruto terus berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Agak kesusahan untuk mengetahui letak ruang guru. Namun ada seorang siswa yang baik mau mengantarnya. Siswa itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Sesampainya di ruang guru ia masuk ke ruang kepsek.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk!" Naruto masuk dan menutup kembali pintu ruang kepsek yang berada di sebelah ruang guru.

"Oh... kau Uzumaki Naruto murid baru?" Tebak kepsek yang bertag name Tsunade dengan benar.

"Hai." Jawab Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan dan kembali tegak.

"Kau akan masuk kelas 2-D dan kau akan diantar oleh Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas 2-D."

"Etto Kakashi-sensei itu yang mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Dia adalah guru yang memakai masker. Dan berambut abu-abu."

"Hai saya mengerti."

 **Kriet...**

Pintun ruang kepsek itu terbuka dan masuk lah guru bermasker.

"Nah.. kebetulan ia ke sini." Seru tsunade senang.

"Kakashi-sensei dia adalah murid baru yang masuk di kelasmu. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya." Ucap tsunade.

"Hai. Yo Naruto-san ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ajak Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Hai." Balas Naruto semangat.

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

'Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei benar. Apa dia peramal?" Pikir Naruto yang kumat dobenya.

 **Sesampainya dikelas...**

"Naruto-san kau tunggu disini dulu nanti masuklah setelah kupanggil."

"Hai wakarimashita."

Setelah Kakashi masuk para siswa heran karena sekarang bukanlah jamnya Kakashi Sensei.

"Minna saya masuk kesini bukan untuk mengajar melainkan untuk memperkenalkan kalian teman baru."

"Naruto-san silahkan masuk." Ucap kakashi yang hanya bisa didengar Naruto dan dirinya.

Naruto masuk dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia masuk dan menghadap ke arah calon teman-temannya.

"Silahkan kenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi

Naruto mengangguk dan memulai perkenalan.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yorosiku minna-san." Naruto membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat setelah berkenalan.

"Nah Naruto-san silahkan duduk dengan Tenten, Tenten angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Kakashi pada Tenten.

Lalu seorang siswi bercepol dua mengangkat tangannya. Naruto menuju ke tempat siswi bercepol tadi. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kakashi pergi setelah Naruto duduk.

"Kenalkan aku Tenten." Sapa Tenten pada Naruto sambil menjabatkan tangannya. Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan malu-malu. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh bahu Naruto dari belakang. Naruto terkejut karenanya. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang. Naruto merasa lega karena itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"hei Naruto senang sekelas denganmu." Ucap Kiba dengan ramah.

"Oh... Inuzuka-san ternyata kau juga dikelas ini. Senangnya." Seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Panggil aku Kiba saja." Kata Kiba sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ha'i... Kiba..." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dan melupakan orang yang di sampingnya.

"Ekhem... aku terlupakan di sini." Tenten berdehem dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulut untuk mencari perhatian.

"Hehe... gomen Tenten-san." Ujar naruto sedikit canggung.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Tenten yang tepatnya pernyataan.

"iya... memang kenapa?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih... Naru-chan... eum bolehkah aku memanggilamu begitu?" Tenten mendecih pada Kiba.

"Tentu boleh..." Naruto menyetujuinya dengan anggukan cepat.

"Oh... iya hari ini pelajarannya apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh... tidak...!" Jawab Kiba lebay dengan memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto dibuat heran oleh Kiba. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan karena bingun dengan jawaban Kiba. Perasaannya pun menjadi tidak enak

"Hari ini adalah pelajaran MTK dan Kimia." Dan apa yang ditakutkan Naruto ternyata benar.

"Apa!? Bagaimana ini aku takut MTK.?" Naruto terkejut wajahnya yang ceria tadi langsung pucat. Ia menggigit jarinya karena gugup.

"Kamu kira hanya kamu yang takut MTK, aku takut juga tau!" Kiba ikut ikutan bergaya seperti Naruto.

"Tunggu Naru-chan... penampilanmu yang seperti kutu buku masa takut sama MTK? Kalo si Kiba sih sudah biasa ia memang otaknya hanya sedikit." Tanya Teten pada Naruto dan ejekan untuk Kiba.

 **Brakg...**

"Apa kamu bilang!? Dasar cepol!" Amarah Kiba keluar. Ia menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto terkejut dengan gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Kiba.

"Eum... Kiba-san tolong tenang, Tenten cuman bercanda kok." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengibaskan ke atas bawah ke arah Kiba menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Lagi pula meskipun aku yang berpenampilan seperti ini sebenarnya malas belajar. Apa lagi masalah itung-itungan, aku sangat lemah dengan itu. Hehe..." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan malu-malu. Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hee... kukira kau anak pintar." Pikir Tenten berlebihan.

 **Tap tap tap tap**

"Anak anak mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Seru seorang sensei yang sedang menghisap rokok.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan lancar. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya berwajah pucat selama pelajaran berlangsung.

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

"Hah... akhirnya selesai." Kiba bernafas lega dan Naruto bermolet molet ria seperti bangun tidur.

"Oh iya sehabis istirahat kan pelajaran music." Tenten mengingatkan naruto dan kiba.

"Oh iya kamu di kelas music masuk kelas berapa naru-chan?" Tanya kiba penasaran.

"Aku...? Tunggu aku akan melihat dulu! Soalnya lupa." Naruto merogo sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kertas. Kertas itu bertuliskan kelas S.

"Ah... aku masuk kelas S. Kalo kalian?" Tanya naruto balik pada kiba dan tenten. Lalu memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Yah...kita beda kelas." Kiba merasa kecewa karena tidak sekelas dengan naruto di kelas musik.

"Aku dan kiba masuk kelas b." Jawab tenten dengan santai.

"Ya... sudah ayo kita istirahat nanti keburu bel masuk." Ajak naruto yang kelaparan.

KMI adalah sekolah yang fokus pada bidang music namun tidak menghilangkan pelajaran akademik. Hanya siswa yang berbakat pada music atau bisa dance atau bersuara merdu. Naruto ia bisa memainkan berbagai alat music dan bersuara emas. Oleh karena itu ia bisa masuk kelas S di kelas musik. Namun ia lemah akan pelajaran akademik sehingga ia di masukan di kelas D saat kelas akademik.

 **Ok back to story...**

Ketika memasuki kelas naruto sangat gugup karena ia satu kelas dengan orang yang ia tabrak tadi pagi. Ia juga belum memiliki teman di kelas ini.

'Seseorang tolong ajaklah aku bicara dan jadikan aku temanmu.' Mohon naruto dalam hati entah pada siapa.

Do'a naruto ternyata terkabul ada seorang gadis berambut ungu tua dan bermata amshety. Mengajak naruto berkenalan.

"An-o kenalkan aku hyuga hinata. Kalau kamu siapa namanya." Tanya hinata malu-malu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah... watashi uzumaki naruto desu, yoroshiku..." naruto menjawab dengan senang dan membalas uluran tangan naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto dari jauh, sedang tersenyum, senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia sedang menyusun rencana yang hanya diketahui sasuke dan author.

Tiba-tiba guru kelas mereka datang. Guru itu seorang laki laki yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Konichiwa minna." Sapa guru itu dengan ramah dan di balasi sahutan yang kompak.

"Sensei akan mulai mengabsen. Oh... tenyata ada siswa baru ya..." iruka menyadarinya ketika melihat daftar nama.

"Uzumaki-san aku ingin kau menunjukan kemampuanmu!" Perintah iruka yang ditunjukkan pada naruto.

"Ha'i sensei." Kemudian naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan diringi music dari keyboard ini." Kata iruka sambil menunjuk keyboard yang memang sudah ada di depan kelas.

"Ha'i wakarimashita." Kemudian naruto berjalan menuju keyboard itu. Naruto mulai menekan not pada keyboard.

3 2 7  
mawari tsuzukeru, haguruma ni wa nari sagaranai

3 2 544  
heikin enjiru, tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku

443 4 44 3 4 4444 4 44 3  
asobi hanbun de, kami ga michibiita, banjou no sekai

5  
no no no game no life

44 4 44 3 44 3 4 7  
nurui heion o, bassari kirisutete

4 11 12 3 4 5  
eikou e no kaidan ni, sonzai kizamunda

3 2 1 7 675 4 52  
me ni utsuru no wa, kanzen shouri no unmei

21123 3 4 55 4 3 4  
nanimokamo, keisan dōri

566 33 33 21 6 7  
kaete yaru, somaranai kūhaku de

7 6 217 6 217 56 7763  
we are maverick, kyūsai nante iranai

5 67  
donna rifujin, osoou tomo

77 44 1 7  
kateba ii dake no hanashi darou

7621 7 6 2 6  
kakehiki to, sainou ga, muhai izanau

445 3766 76 36 5  
umare naoshita inochi de, tanoshimu sa

3 4 5 3 65 2 7  
jibun dake wa, jibun shinjiteru...

 **Prok...prok...prok...**

Seluruh penghuni kelas S memberikan tepuk tangan pada naruto. Mereka terpukau akan suara dan permainan keyboard naruto. Naruto memainkan keyboardnya pas dengan nyanyianya yang enak.

Semua memberi tepuk tangan kecuali sasuke dan sakura. Sasuke hanya memandangi naruto dengan senyum yang aneh. Senyumannya sangat tipis hanya gadis berambut pink yaitu sakura yang menyadari senyuman sasuke. Sedangkan sakura yang melihat sasuke tersenyum karena naruto. Ia merasa cemburu. Ia memandang naruto tidak suka.

Naruto yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah membungkukan badan berkali-kali dan ber'arigatou'ria. Ia sangat senang karena banyak yang memberi tepuk tangan. Ia jadi malu karenanya.

Iruka mempersilahkan naruto duduk kembali. Naruto duduk sebangku dengan hinata. Teman pertamanya dikelas ini.

 **Skip time...**

Di taman belakang sekolah Sasuke menyuruh naruto datang menemuinya. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu pada naruto. Naruto hanya merasa gugup. Ia memiliki firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naruto!"

"I-iya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu." Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat ini. 'Jangan sampai aku jantungan di sini'. Naruto mengira dia sakit jantung saat ini.

"Kau tahu, sejak aku melihatmu bernyanyi di depan kelas?" Tanya sasuke yang tidak bisa di cerna otak aho naruto.

"Tidak tau. Memang kenapa?" Naruto malah nanya balik.

"Huh..." sasuke menghela nafas karena ia menahan amarah karena kedobean naruto. Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu dan malah bertanya balik.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak mendengar suramu."

"Lalu...?" Naruto memang tidak pekaan. Sudah tau sasuke menembaknya, ia malah bikin kesel sasuke saja. Tapi sasuke harus bersabar dengan naruto yang aho. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Naruto bingung ia harus berkata apa. Ia masih belum selesai memikirkan apa maksud sasuke, sampai sepuluh detik kemudia ia sadar kalau ia ditembak sasuke.

"Eto barati aku adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya naruto meyakinkan sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka sasuke yang notabenya pangeran sekolah akan menembaknya.

"Hn, dan mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku." Sasuke kemudia mendekati naruto dan memeluknya. Jantung naruto berdetak semakin kencang karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ada rasa senang yang besar namun ada sedikit rasa menyesal yang ia rasakan. Naruto tidak mengindahkan rasa menyesal itu. Ia menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Karena senang naruto jadi ingin jalan-jalan. Ia meminta ijin untuk keluar malam pada penjaga asrama dengan alasan membeli peralatan mandi. Saat ini naruto tengah menyaksikan anak jalanan yang menyanyi di delan para pejalan kaki. Tidak sedikit orang yang berhenti untuk menyaksikannya. Naruto selalu ingin bisa seperti anak jalanan itu. Tapi ia ingin bernyanyi di pinggiran jalan new york yaitu di boardway. Ia ingin menghibur para pejalan kaki di new york.

Tuhan semoga kau mengabulkan keinginanku. Doa naruto dalam hati.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Berita sasuke dan naruto pacaran sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Hal tersebut memberi dampak pada naruto. Ia semakin dibenci oleh fansgirl sasuke. Ia sering dibully oleh fansgirl sasuke. Ia hanya diam dan menahan cacian atau pukulan yang diberikan fansgirl sasuke padanya, asalkan itu tidak mematahkan tangannya. Karena tanpa tangannya naruto tidak bisa bermain musik lagi.

Hari demi hari berganti menjadi minggu dan bulan. Sudah lima bulan naruto pacaran dengan sasuke. Ia berkencan dengan sasuke sebulan sekali, yaitu saat hari aniversarynya saja. Tapi naruto sudah cukup senang dengan itu.

Terkadang sasuke juga kasar padanya. Seperti kejadian itu...

 **Flashback dua bulan setelah sasuke dan naruto jadian.**

Hari ini naruto melihat kiba yang sedang bertarung dengan tenten. Ia selalu di ejek tenten kalau ia tidak bisa main biola. Karena kesal kiba mengajak bertarung tenten. Kalau kiba bisa memainkan biola dengan benar maka tenten harus mentraktinya makan selama seminggu. Sedangkan tenten jika ia bisa main drum dengan benar dan lebih baik dari kiba maka kiba harus mentraktirnya selama seminggu. Dan yang menjadi jurinya adalah naruto.

Saat ini pertarunga sengit tidak dapat dihindari. Dan berakhir beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto memberi tepuk tangan yang keras pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi naruto siapa yang menang?" Tanya tenten percaya diri. Naruto memasang mode berfikir.

"Eum... aku lebih suka dengan permainan biola kiba." Jawab naruto santai tapi mengheboh kan keduanya.

"Yeah... hahaha, rasakan itu cepol... hahaha." Tenten hanya menganga tidak percaya sedangakan kiba melompat-lompat senang. Sangking senangnya ia memeluk naruto. Naruto juga senang melihat sahabatnya senang. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sasuke beraura gelap yang berada di ambang pintu.

Sasuke sangat marah dan langsung menarik naruto keluar dari ruang itu. Sasuke mencengkram tangan naruto dengan kuat, sehingga naruto kesakitan akibatnya. Sasuke membawa naruto ke atap sekolah. Ia menghempaskan naruto di tembok. Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Au... kamu kenapa sasuke?" Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah gara-gara sasuke. Amarah sasuke bertambah besar. Ia meninju tembok yang tidak bersalah disamping kepala naruto. Naruto terkejut dan ketakutan melihat sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Aku menunggumu dari tadi dan kau malah berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain.!" Teriak sasuke di hadapan naruto. Naruto bergetar ketakutan karenanya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Melihat naruto menangis membuat amarah sasuke memudar. Ia kemudian memeluk naruto.

"Gomen... aku kehilangan kendali."

"Hisk... aku takut...hiks..." tangis naruto dalam pelukan sasuke.

Kiba yang melihat dari pintu menuju atap hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak berani ikut campur. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat naruto dimarahi sasuke. Agar tidak diketahui sasuke jika ia mengikutinya kiba berbalik dan meninggalkan dua sejoli tersebut.

.

Setelah kejadian itu naruto lebih menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi, ia juga jarang bertemu sasuke dan temannya termasuk hinata.

Hari ini kakak naruto akan menjenguk naruto di asramanya. Naruto sangat senang karena pasalnya naruto sudah lama tidak bertemu kakaknya. Ia sangat merindukan kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan tapi naruto amat menyanyanginya.

Orang tua naruto meninggal saat naruto masih kecil. Kata kyubi orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelekaan dan membuat naruto hilang ingatan tentang masa lalunya.

 **Back to story**

Kyubi sedang menuju ke asrama naruto menggunakan sepeda motor miliknya. karena hari ini malam minggu jadi ia akan membawa naruto ke apartemnya. Kyubi bekerja sebagai kariyawan di uchiha group. Gajinya cukup untuk biaya kehidupannya dan naruto. Naruto mendapat biaya siswa jadi pengeluaranya tidak terlalu banyak dan bisa hemat.

Sesampainya di asrama kyubi sudah melihat naruto yang menungunya di gerbang asrama.

"Onii-chan... aku merindukanmu." Naruto berlari ke arah kyubi sambil memeluknya.

"Eum... aku juga merindukan adikku tercinta." Kyubi membalas pelukan naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang ke apartemen!" Ajak kyubi setelah acara pelukannya dengan naruto. Naruto duduk di belakang kyubi. Ia membawa tas kecil yang isinya hp dan uang naruto. Ia tidak bawa baju kerena di aparetemenya masih banyak persediaan baju.

 **Skip time**

Sesampainya di apartemen naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menggeliat. Sedangkan kyubi pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakainya.

 **Kruyuk...**

Bunyi suara perut naruto yang ke laparan minta diisi.

"Duh... lapar. Nii-san lama banget sih aku kelaparan." Naruto duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lihat isi dapur ah..." naruto menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Saat ia membuka kulkas tiba-tiba...

Semua lampu mati naruto takut setengah mati.

 **Glek...**

Narutk menelan ludah karena ketakutan, keringat dingin keluar.

"Nii-chan...! Jangan bercanda. Aku takut nih..." naruto berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan.

 **Tap tap tap**

Terdengaer suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dapur. Naruto langsung jongkok sambil menutup matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Orang itu semakin mendekat ke arah naruto. Naruto hanya mempererat pelukannya pada kakinya dan menutup mata. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat orang di depannya.

Orang itu mengangkat pisau yang ia pegang ke arah naruto. Naruto tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

'Tuhan... tolong aku.' Doa naruto dalam hati.

Orang itu makin mendekat ke naruto dan siap menebas naruto.

 **Bugh...**

 **Di kamar kyubi sebelum mati lampu.**

Kyubi sedang mengganti pakaianya kerjanya. Ia hendak mengambil kaos dari lemari. Tiba-tiba lampu mati.

"Naru..." kyubi mendekati seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Karena gelap ia tidak bisa memastikannya siapa itu. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan naruto. Karena orang itu tinggi dan berpostur seperti laki-laki.

Ketika sudah dekat tiba-tiba orang itu memukul leher kyubi dengan kuat sehingga kyubi pingsan.

Setelah beberapa menit pingsan kyubi terbangun dengan leher yang sakit dan kepala pusing. Lalu ia ingat kalau tadi ada penyusup di rumahnya.

"Naruto!" Kyubi lupa kalau naruto sendirian. Ia harus menyelamatkan naruto. Tapi ia harus bawa senjata. Ah ada tongkat baseball. Kyubi lalu mengambilnya dan segera menuju ketempat naruto.

Samar samar kyubi melihat bayangan di dapur. Lalu ia melihat naruto yang akan di tusuk dengan pisau. Maka dengan refleks kyubi menghantam orang itu dengan tongkat baseball dengan keras.

 **Bugh...**

Orang itu merintih kesakitan dan memegangi punggungnya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kyubi dan naruto. Sehingga naruto maupun kyubi tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Naruto yang membuka matanya langsung menghambur ke pelukan kyubi.

"Ni-nii-san itu tadi siapa?" Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukan kyuubi.

"Shh... tenang naru jangan takut ada nii-san di sini." Kyubi mengelus kepala naruto untuk menenangkan naruto.

Karena naruto takut, dan kyubi khawatir akan keselamatan naruto, ia menjaga naruto yang tidur di kamarnya. Kyubi duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

Namun, karena kantuk kyubi tertidur di sofa. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu.

.

Saat ini naruto sudah kembali ke asrama. Ia menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya seperti biasa. Tapi naruto lebih waspada dengan keadaan sekitar.

Satu minggu lagi adalah bulan keenam naruto dan sasuke pacaran. Ia sangat senang karena hubungannya dengan sasuke bisa bertahan meskipun tidak terlalu romantis. Naruto tetap menyukai sasuke. Naruto tidak memberi tahu sasuke tentang kejadian di apartement kyubi karena ia tidak mau sasuke khawatir.

.

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Naruto sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Sasuke beserta temannya menghampiri bangku naruto dan hinata yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter dari bangkunya.

"Hinata ayo pulang!" Ajak neji pada hinata. Dan dibalas anggukan dari hinata.

"Naru, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa!" Pamit hinata pada naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian hinata pulang dengan neji dan temannya kecuali sasuke yang menunggu naruto.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Ajakan atau lerintah yang sasuke lontarkan pada naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

"Ano... sasuke kita mau kemana?"

"Ke asramamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu." Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memerah malu. Ia sangat senang karena sasuke mau mengantarkannya.

Sesampainya di asrama putri keadaan langsung sangat kacau. Asrama yang biasanya sepi langsung penuh teriakan dari fans sasuke. Sakura yang melihat sasuke langsung berlari menuju sasuke dan memeluknya. Naruto cemburu melihat kekasihnya dipeluk wanita lain. Sakura tersenyum menang melihat aura cemburu dari naruto. Tapi rasa senangnya tidak bertahan lama kemudian. Sakura didorong sasuke dengan kuat hingga ia terjatuh. Semua terkejut di sana termasuk naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto yang masih terkejut tambah terkejut saat sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu di hari aniversary kita. Kau pasti akan terkejut." Sasuke membisikan sesuatu yang cukup keras untuk bisikan. Bisikan itu bisa di dengar oleh sakura.

Sakura benar benar iri dengan naruto ia akan memebalas naruto. Dan itu pasti.

Sasuke pergi setelah mengatakanya pada naruto. Setelah kepergian sasuke, para penghuni mulai bubar dengan meninggalkan tatapan sengit untuk naruto.

"Hah..." naruto menghela nafas setelah semua orang pergi. Sebenarnya naruto juga heran pada sasuke. Kenapa sasuke memilihnya sebagai pasangannya? Padahal kan banyak yang lebih cantik. Naruto bahkan berpenampilan nerd..

.  
.

Setelah kejadian itu sakura dan gengnya membullynya sampai sampai naruto lelah dan sakit sana sini. Sekarang naruto berharap bisa menghindari bullyan sakura, karena hari ini adalah hari jadinya dia dengan sasuke bulan ke enam. Naruto tidak sabar dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan sasuke.

Namun tuhan tidak memeberikan apa yang diharapkan naruto. Ia saat ini sedang di kepung oleh seluruh gengnya sakura di belakang sekolah. Naruto ingin lari tapi tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh teman sakura yaitu ino dan tayuya. Tenten yang tahu naruto dikepung segera memberitahu sasuke cs. Sebenarnya tenten tidak mau meninggalkan naruto, untung ada kiba yang ia suruh mengawasi naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian sasuke cs dan tenten datang di tempat kejadian. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan mereka. Semua terfokus pada naruto yang sudah mendapat pukulan dari sakura. Kaki dan tangan naruto sudah membir. Wajah naruto ada memar bekas tamparan. Kaca mata yang biasanya ia kenakan sudah jatuh entah kemana.

Sakura memang sengaja mengumpulkan semua gengnya yaitu fansgirl sasuke untuk mencegah naruto bertemu sasuke dan mendapakan kejutan.

"Semuanya hentikan!" Sakura yang akan melayangkan tamparan ke dua pada wajah naruto terhenti karena suara lantang sasuke. Naruto meringis menahan sakit. Tapi sekarang ia tersenyum karena sasuke cs menolongnya.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari gadis cupu ini, huh? Aku bahkan lebih cantik, kaya dan pintar darinya." Sakura marah karena sasuke datang menyelamatkan naruto.

"Hn... apa yang aku inginkan pada naruto itu bukan urusanmu. Dan sekaya dan secantik apaun dirimu itu, kau tetap wanita murahan." Jawab sasuke ketus pada sakura. Sakura benar-banar marah dengan ucapan sasuke. Ia menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal dan marah jika kamu depermalukan oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Aghr... " sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"girls kita cabut." Perintah sakura pada gengnya dan mereka pergi dengan didahului sakura.

Setelah kepergian sakura dan gengnya naruto memunguti kaca matanya yang terjatuh. Naruto tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku. Oh iya sasuke aku penasaran dengan kejutanmu." Mendengar naruto sasuke langsung tersenyum. Naruto mengira sasuke sedang tersenyum senang padanya. Padahal itu adalah senyum sinis yang membunuh.

"Ikutlah denganku lebih cepat, lebih baik. Dan kalian pulanglah dulu." Naruto kemudian mengikuti sasuke dan teman sasuke dan naruto pulang.

Naruto dibawa sasuke ke atap sekolah untuk memberi kejutan naruto. Naruto yang akan diberi kejutan tersenyum bahagia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sedangkan sasuke menyeringai jahat. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa kejutan itu akan membuatnya sakit hati.

Sesampainya di atap naruto melihat hinata ada di sana. Ia lalu menoleh pada sasuke.

"Eum kenapa ada hinata di sini? Dan mana kejutannya?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menjawab, " hinata-lah kejutan untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu sasuke?" Naruto semakin dibuat bingung oleh sasuke. Kemudian hinata lebih mendekat ke arah sasuke. Ia tersenyum menang pada naruto. Naruto melihat hinata tidak seperti hinata yang biasanya.

"Naru-chan aku akan menjelaskan kejutan yang dimaksud sasuke-kun." Kata hinata dengan nada mengejek yang diarahkan pada naruto.

"Memangnya apa?" Naruto yang tidak merasa enak tetap memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan sasuke-kun berpacaran denganmu? Tujuannya adalah untuk mendekatiku sekaligus menyakitimu." Hinata tersenyum sinis dan naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang nyatakan hinata.

"Ap-apa maksudmu hinata?"

"Dasar bodoh! Selama ini kau hanya dimanfaatkan sasuke-kun untuk mendekatiku dan menyakitimu. Sasuke-kun hanya mencitaiku selama ini. Kau saja yang tidak peka, padahal selama ini kau tidak diperlakukan manis." Naruto begitu terkejut karena hinata yang selama ini ia kira temannya yang lemah lembut ternyata adalah seorang wanita jahat dan kasar. Mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca bahkan ada air mata yang keluar dan ia juga meulai terisak-isak. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat lemah, namun tetap saja air mata dan isakan keluar. Naruto merasa sakit sekali saat ini. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan hinata. Kemudian ia menatap sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hiks... itu semua tidak benarkan teme?" Tanya Naruto menyakinkan apa isi hatinya. Ia harus yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan hinata tadi tidak benar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. Tidak peduli dengan si pirang yang menangis.

"Hn... apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Agap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi dan kita tidak saling kenal."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai namun bagi Naruto itu bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Hatinya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari luka-luka yang pernah ia alami.

Air mata Naruto meluncur dengan deras. Ia ingin bicara tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk. Ini semua terlalu sakit untuknya. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Ia bahkan berharap agar bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa menahan sakit lebih banyak lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak merasa kasihan pada Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata sendirian. Hinata hanya memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Hinata menyeriangai dan mendekati naruto. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu pada naruto.

"Kau itu hanya gadis cupu yang lemah, jadi jangan berharap pangeran seperti sasuke akan melirikmu." Setelah membisikan itu pada naruto hinata pergi meninggalkan naruto yang masih menangis dan syok berat. Sakit di tubuhnya tidak seberapa dengan sakit di hatinya. Jika bisa ia ingin bumi terbelah dan menelannya.

Tidak! Naruto bukanlah gadis lemah ia akan buktikan kalau ia bukanlah sampah. Ia akan membuat orang-orang yang meremehkannya menyesal. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sasuke. Mulai sekarang naruto akan membuat hidup baru dimana orang-orang tidak akan meremehkannya lagi. Tunggu saja! Pikir naruto kuat dalam hati.

Rasa sakit yang selama ini naruto terima telah membuatnya berubah. Ia akan berubah mulai saat ini.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Skip 2 hari kemudian

Kiba dan tenten sedang berbincang-bincang atau bisa disebut berdebat karena jajan milik kiba di ambil tenten.

"Hei kembalikan makananku dasar cepol!" Teriak kiba pada tenten sambil mencoba mengambil makanannya dari tenten.

"Gak mau wek..." ejek tenten pada kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar cepol akan ku adukan kau pada naru-chan. Kalau teman sebangkunya itu adalah pencuri makanan." Kiba mode mengncam.

"Aduin aja naru-chan gak ada." Tenten akan memasukan makan ke dalam, namun terhenti karena ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya naru-chan sudah 2 hari absen. Apa dia akan masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku merindukannya." Tatapan tenten menrawang mengingat naruto.

"Aku juga merindukan naru-chan." Kiba yang tadinya berisik juga ikut diam.

.

 **Di gerbang sekolah**

 **Tap tap tap tap**

Langkah seseorang yang sedang memasuki gerbang. Semua pandangan tertuju pada gadis itu. Banyak juga orang yang berbisik bisik tentang gadis itu.

"Wah... dia cantik sekali ya tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa dia murid baru?" Tanya seorang siswa pada temannya sambil memandang gadis itu tanpa bekedip.

"Entahlah..." jawab temannya.

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

Bel yang membuyarkan lamunan para siswa dan siswi. Mereka langsung bubar dan berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing termasuk gadis yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian.

Di kelas 2-D

Setelah mendengar bel masuk para murid di kelas itu duduk dibangkunya masing masing. Karena pintu kelas terbuka kiba berjalan untuk menutupnya, tapi ada seseorang gadis yang menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" Cegah gadis itu. Kiba merasa bahwa gadis ini bukan murid kelas ini karena dia tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kiba, ohayou maaf aku terlambat." Sapa gadis itu pada kiba.

"Gomen, demo anata wa dare?" Tanya kiba pada gadis itu.

"Hei... ini aku naruto." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau memang mirip dengan naruto tapi aku tak percaya karena naruto tidak mungkin berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak percaya? Bagaimana kalau ini." Kemudian naruto mengeluarkan kaca mata yang biasanya ia pakai dari tasnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kai bisa jadi orang lain hanya dengan melepas kaca matamu?" Kiba begitu terkejut saat melihat naruto mengenakan kaca matanya. Sekarang ia percaya kalau itu adalah naruto.

Siswa yang di dalam kelas itu awalnya kagum melihat kecantikan naruto, tapi mereka terkejut saat melihat naruto mengenakannya kaca matanya. Tenten yang awalnya mengabaikan menghapiri keduanya. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan kiba. Ia jadi khawatir dengan naruto.

"Naruto kau! Apa kau sakit?" Tanya tenten sambil menyentuh keningnya dan membolak balik tubuh naruto.

"Tenten... aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menghentikan tenten yang memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini." Tanya tenten pada naruto.

"Eum... apa ya?" Naruto berpose berpikir.

"Rahasia." Kemudian naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya.

"Wah... bahkan yang berubah bukan hanya fisikmu tapi sifatmu juga berubah." Kiba menatap naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto yang biasa pemalu dan suka meminta maaf sekarang terlihat lebih berani dan percaya diri.

"Haish... sudahlah ayo duduk, sebentar lagi sensei akan datang." Naruto kemudian menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **Kring... kring... kring...**

"Naruto ayo ke kantin!" Ajak kiba pada naruto.

"Ayo! Ayo tenten." Ajak naruto pada tenten.

"Naruto jangan mengajaknya! Dia itu pencuri makanan." Kiba menghalangi naruto yang akan menarik lengan tenten. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hahaha... sudahlah nanti kantinnya keburu penuh." Naruto mengambil tas kemudian menarik tangan keduanya menuju ke kantin.

.

Di kantin

Sasuke cs beserta hinata sedang menunggu pesanan di kantin. Sasuke sebenarnya malas tapi karena hinata meminta sasuke menurutinya.

"Hoam... bukankah itu naruto?" Tunjuk shikamaru pada naruto yang sedang lewat. Shikamaru yang mengantuk samar-samar matanya melihat naruto dengan kedua temannya. Ia tidak yakin kalau itu naruto, tapi kebersamaannya dengan kiba dan tenten cukup membuktikan kalau itu naruto.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin itu naruto. Dia tidak secantik itu." Neji mengikuti arah pandang shikamaru. Tapi ia tidak percaya kalau itu naruto.

"Tapi dia mirip naruto, lagi pula ia bersama kedua orang itu." Gara menyakinkan neji kalau itu naruto.

"Benar juga sih." Neji mengangguk setuju sekarang.

Mendengar percakapan ketiga temannya membuat sasuke tertarik. Ia terus memperhatikan naruto sampai hinata menyadarkannya.

.

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

"Yah... kita pisah deh." Ucap naruto tidak rela.

"Iya..." balas kiba tak kalah dengan naruto.

"Sudahlah... ayo ke kelas masing-masing nanti keburu telat." Ajak tenten menghentikan acara tidak rela mereka.

Di dalam kelas naruto merasa tidak nyaman karena dilihat terus. Tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi biasa. Bahkan sasuke yang biasanya tidak pedulian kini memandangi naruto dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"Ekhem... minna aku tidak akan berlama-lama di sini." Acara memandang naruto terkenti karena konan-sensei sudah berada di kelas.

"Karena aku sibuk sebagai ketua panitia festival bulan depan, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajar lama-lama." Beberapa siswa memasang wajah senang dan lega.

"Jangan senang senang dulu! Aku akan memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian." Wajah senang para siswa tadi tergantikan dengan wajah lesu.

"Kalian harus membuat pertunjukan dengan menyanyikan dan memainkan 2 lagu. Terserah lagunya apa yang penting harus bagus. Dan yang terbaik akan tampil sebagai pembuka dan penutup acara festival bulan depan." Kata konan dengan bersemangat.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan saya yang akan mengurutkan menurut absen." Dan saat itu naruto sangat lesu karena ia harus satu kelompok dengan orang yang paling ia benci sekaligus ia cintai, yaitu uchiha sasuke. Nomor absen sasuke berada tepat diatasnya jadi ia tidak bisa menghindari orang yang ingin ia lupakan. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus terlihat kuat meskipun di depan orang itu.

"Sekian... apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya konan pada siswahya. Dan hinata langsung angkat tangan.

" ya... hinata. Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Bolehkah... pindah kelompok lain sensei?" Tanya hinata yang ingin satu kelompok dengan sasuke.

"Maaf hinata tapi itu tidak adil. Jika aku mengijinkanmu maka nanti siswa lain akan minta pindah juga. Lagi pula kaliankan satu rumah jadi akan lebih mudah mengerjakanya." Hinata yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi lesu, begitu pula dengan naruto.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kalian duduknya sebangku dengan pasangan kalian, dan aku tidak menerima protes atau yang lainnya."

Naruto merasa tuhan sedang menghukumnya saat ini. Entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat sehingga ia harus terlibat dengan orang itu lagi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku naruto dengan senyum miring. Semenjak naruto memutuskan pertemanan dengan hinata ia memilih untuk duduk sendirian. Dan itu membuat sasuke dengan mudah duduk di sebelah naruto.

"Baiklah kalian diskusikanlah dengan baik, sensei mohon maaf karena tidak bisa mengajar kalian. Jaa ne minna." Pamit konan pada siswa-siswanya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah kepergian konan naruto sangat bersedih di dalam hati namun itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita nyanyikan?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto.

"Aku akan berfikir dahulu. Sebaiknya anda juga ikut mencari lagu atau berfikir." Jawab naruto malas.

"Aku malas di sini aku ingin bolos. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan pekan ini di rumahku." Usul sasuke dengan maksud tertentu.

"Uchiha-san sebaiknya kau tidak membolos dan ikut mencari lagu. Kita tidak bisa berlatih jika belum mendapatkan lagu."

"Cih... aku memanggilku dengan apa? Uchiha." Kata sasuke dengan menatap tajam ke arah naruto.

"Anda sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menganggap kalau kita tidak saling kenal, uchiha yang terhormat." Balas naruto dengan lirikan malas.

Melihat sasuke dan naruto membuat hinata jengah. Ia berjalan menuju kedua orang itu tidak memperdulikan neji. Ia akan mengajak sasuke keluar dengan temannya.

"Sasuke-kun... ayo keluar!" Ajak hinata dengan nada manja sambil bergelayut di lengan sasuke. Sakura melihat itu sangat jijik apa lagi naruto.

"Hn... kau pilihlah lagu, kita akan latihan akhir pekan." Ucap sasuke pada naruto dan setelah itu pergi dengan temannya. Sebenarnya hati naruto sakit melihat keduanya. Tapi ia harus kuat ia bukanlah gadis lemah.

.

Kyuubi saat ini masih tetap menyelidiki penyusup yang masuk ke dalam partemennya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia yakin kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuanya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia mencari tahu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semuanya seperti menghilang setelah kejadian itu.

.

 **Skip time akhir pekan.**

 **Kring...kring...kring...**

Suara nyaring bel bagaikan penyelamat bagi para siswa. Namun bagi naruto itu adalah bel kesengsaraannya karena sepulang sekolah sasuke menungunya untuk latihan di rumahnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Entah kenapa hati naruto masih sakit saat melihat sasuke.

Saat ini ia sedang menuju loker untuk mengambil bukunya. Naruto merasa risih karena sasuke mengikutinya mengambil buku dengan alasan dekat dengan tempat parkir. Naruto membuka lokernya dan di dalamnya ada banyak sekali amplop surat cinta. Pandangan naruto menrawang saat ia masih cupu isi lokernya adalah kumpulan sampah, tapi sekarang...

Entah kenapa sasuke merasa marah karena surat cinta untuk naruto. Ia seperti tidak rela. Apa jangan-jangan ia menyukai naruto? Aish pasti tidak mungkin.

"Akan kau apakan surat-surat itu?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto.

"Akan ku apakan itu bukan urusanmu uchiha-san." Balas naruto yang sepertinya masih membenci sasuke. Mendapat jawaban yang kasar membuat amarah sasuke meluap. Ia meninju loker di sebelah naruto dan itu membuat naruto kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan uchiha." Jawab naruto ketakutan karena sasuke semakin mendekat padanya.

"Jawab aku dengan benar uzumaki naruto. Akan kau apakan surat2 itu?!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan berkata satu oktav lebih tinggi. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat naruto merasa ketakutan. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang memotret mereka. Jika dilihat hasil fotonya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Aku akan membuangnya." Jawab naruto karena takut.

"Hn buanglah." Kata sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka.

"Minggirlah! Aku akan membuangnya." Kemudian sasuke minggir sambil tersenyum miring. Entah kenapa amarahnya menghilang setelah mendengar

"Sudah?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Kemudian sasuke manarik tangan naruto menuju parkiran.

"Masuklah." Naruto masuk kedalam mobil bagian belakang. Sasuke menatal tajam naruto yang menyamankan posisi duduk di belakang.

"Kau kira aku supirmu? Pindah ke depan!" Printah sasuke pada naruto.

"Tidak mau! Meski kau berkuasa, aku bukan orang yang mudah kau suruh." Tolak naruto sinis.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka penolakan." Kemudian sasuke menarik naruto keluar dan menghepasnya di kursi depan lalu menutup pintunya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat. Naruto terus mengoceh dan memaki sasuke. Tapi sasuke tidak menghiraukanya. Ia mendekat ke arah naruto dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman naruto. Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu laangsung diam terkejut. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang karena dekat dengan sasuke. Tidak ia harus melupakan sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi naruto tersenyum menang.

"Diam lebih baik." Dan sasuke mulai mengemudikan kendaraanya. Dalam perjalanan hanya hening karena naruto masih merasa canggung dengan sasuke, dan sasuke memang orang yang tidak suka bicara.

Skip sampai rumah sasuke.

Naruto dan sasuke disambutnoleh para maid yang bekerja di mansion uchiha. Kemudian mereka memasuki ruang musik yang ada di minsion ini.

"Jadi lagu apa saja yang kau pilih?" Tanya sasuke datar.

"Aku memilih lagu love is beutiful pain dan eono koro karashite. Kita akan gunakan itu jika kau bisa rapp." Jawab naruto tak kalah datar sambil melihat-lihat alat musik.

"Hn..."

"Apa maksud hn-mu itu?"

"Rapp adalah keahlianku."

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." Ajak naruto mulai mengambil gitar. Sasuke yang melihat naruto mengambil gitarnya langsung merebutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya naruto dengan kesal.

"Ini gitarku, kau mainkan keyboard."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa." Tolak naruto tidak terima.

"Lagu ini lebih cocok dengan piano sebagai musik utama."

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Naruto mencoba merebut gitar sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat gitarnya tinggi. Karena naruto lebih pendek ia harus berjinjit, tangannya mencoba meraih gitar di atas sana. Karena naruto jinjit telalu tinggi ia sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa sasuke. Naruto sangat kaget jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat begitupula dengan sasuke. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu karena sangking kagetnya.

 **Ckrek...**

Suara kamera mengejutkan keduanya. Ternyata mereka difoto oleh kakak sasuke yaitu itachi. Karena sadar akan posisi mereka naruto langsung bangun juga sasuke.

"Wah... aku tidak menyangka otoutoku membawa seorang gadis kukira kau homo." Ejek itachi pada sasuke sambil melihat hasil fotonya tadi. Sedangkan sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Keluar dari sini kami sedang sibuk." Usir sasuke pada itachi dengan dingin.

"yaya... aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua." Jawab itachi dan pergi setelahnya.

"Kita mulai."

.

Kyubi sedang menuju kantor polisi saat ini. Ia akan menemui temannya yang menyelidiki kasus kedua orang tuanya.

"Yahiko apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya kyuubi pada yahiko teman yang menyelidiki kasus orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah menangkap orang yang menyusup ke apartementmu. Dia adalah suruhan orang namun ia tidak tahu nama maupun wajah yang menyuruhnya. Tapi dia tau inisial dari tuannya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya kyuubi penasaran.

"H.H." jawab yahiko.

"H.H?" Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, orang yang berinisial ini termasuk dari kalangan orang atas. Pasti orang ini telah menyembunyikan jejaknya dengan teliti."

"Apa mungkin orang ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuaku?" Tanya kyuubi pada yahiko.

"Kalau menurutku orang ini ada hubunganya dengan kasus orang tuamu. Tapi aku juga tidak begitu yakin." Jawab yahiko tidak yakin.

"Yahiko aku mohon bantuanya. Tolong temukan orang ini." Mohon kyuubi pada yahiko.

"Tanpa memohon pun aku akan membantumu"

.

Naruto memasuki sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ketika naruto melewati lorong ia melihat banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat mading dengan tatapan kecewa. Karena penasaran naruto mendekat dan ikut melihat. Ia menerobos gerombolan itu. Mata naruto membola setelah melihat apa yang dimading. Itu fotonya dengan sasuke saat di loker dan rumah sasuke. Naruto sangat malu. Ia mengambil foto itu sambil menutupi wajahnya. Naruto mendapat protes dari siswa dan siswi di sana. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu naruto, sampai...

"Hei! Bukankah itu naruto." Teriak seseorang didekat naruto yang sempat melihat wajah naruto sebelum naruto menutupinya. Seluruh siswa dan siswi di sana langsung menghadap ke arah naruto dan sebagian memakinya.

"Dasar ja***g!"

"Cih... dasar penggoda pacar orang lain."

"Tidak tahu malu."

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah lelah mengalami ini.

"Kalian pikir aku yang mendekati si Uchiha sombong itu." Naruto menyela makian dengan suara lantang. Orang-orang yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam.

"Berani sekali dia menjawab." Kata seorang berambut coklat bernama matsuri meremehkan naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju naruto. Saat inj naruto dan matsuri menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku tidak salah di sini." Balas naruto tajam dan dingin. Dan itu membuat amarah matsuri keluar.

"Kau! Dasar j****g beraninya kau!" Matsuri melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada naruto. Belum sampai di pipinya naruto sudah menangkap tangan matsuri dan dipluntir kebelakang. Lalu naruto mendorong matsuri sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Akh..." Matsuri merintih kesakitan. Saat itu juga sasuke cs datang. Gara yang melihat matsuri kesakitan langsung menghampirinya.

"Dijoubu ka?" Tanya gara dengan nada cemas pada matsuri.

"Sakit tau!" Kata matsuri manja sambil memegangi kakinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah naruto dan matsuri. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Karena melihat sasuke para penggemarnya bertanya kepada sasuke kenapa sasuke mau tergoda dengan naruto.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis j****g itu?!" Tanya sekaligus protes para penggemar sasuke.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya sasuke.

"Tentu saja uzumaki naruto!" Balas mereka hampir kompak. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat sasuke menyeringai.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mendekatinya?" Tanyanya balik sambil memeluk bahu naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu di depan umum langsung membanting sasuke dengan kuat.

"Jangan menyentuhku Uchiha." Naruto berkata angkuh pada sasuke.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sasuke dipermalukan di depan umum. Ia berdiri dengan gagah sambil menepuk debu yang ada di bahunya."hem... ternyata kau lebih menarik." Pikir sasuke dalam hati. Ia menjadi lebih tertarik pada naruto dari pada hinta.

Amarah Hinata langsung memuncak setelah mendengar berita itu. Ia menunggu naruto di depan pintu kelas naruto dengan wajah memerah. Melihat naruto di kejauhan membuat hinata semakin kesal. Ia meneriaki nama naruto dengan keras.

"Naruto!" Naruto yang mendengar memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya naruto malas dan datar.

"Beraninya kau menggoda pacarku!" Jawab hinata dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

"Aku tidak menggodanya." Jawab naruto datar dan itu membuatbya semakin kesal.

"Kurang aj-" Kalimat hinata terhenti karena mendengar suara nyaringnya bel.

Kring...kring...kring...

"Kita lanjut nanti saja ya hyuga-san." Ucap naruto datar dengan senyuman palsu dan masuk kelas dengan melewati. Hinata berbalik dan menatap tajam naruto. Ia pergi setelah menatap naruto dengan tajam.

Skip time...

Ternyata hinata tidak lupa dengan kata-katanya setelah istirahat dan masuk hinata langsung menghujani naruto dengan makian. Naruto hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi orang g*l* di depannya.

Karena tidak diperdulikan sama sekali hinata benar benar marah dan mulai angkat tangan. Ia menjambak rambut naruto dengan keras secara tiba-tiba.

Awalnya sasuke hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan hinata. Tapi saat melihat hinata mulai dengan kekerasan fisik ia tidak bisa diam. Saat itu ia melepaskan tangan hinata dari rambut naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakuka!" Teriak hinata di depan wajah sasuke.

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan." Jawab sasuke terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Minggir aku akan memberi pelajaran sama si j***** ini." Usir hinata pada sasuke.

"Kau tau? Kau lah yang terlihat seperti j*****." Kata sasuke menyindir hinata. Hinata terhenti dan ia terpaku.

"Tap-tapi kau kan pacarku."

"Aku lelah punya kekasih manja sepertimu. Sekarang kau bukan pacarku lagi dan pergilah dari hidupku." Usir sasuke pada hinata.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya memperhatikannya. Ia dipermalukan oleh pacar-salah mantan pacarnya gara-gara dia uzumaki naruto. Awas saja hinata tidak akan membiarkanya hidup tenang.

Dengan langkah terhentak-hentak hinata keluar dan sengaja menyenggol bahu naruto. Naruto dari tadi hanya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena dijambak.

.

Kyubi berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kantor polisi. Ia mendapat kabar dari yahiko jika dia telah menemukan siapa yang memiliki inisial H.H. Kyubi langsung masuk ke ruang yahiko. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya kyubi langsung to the point. Ia tidak memperdulikan keadaannya yang kelelahan.

"Dia adalah hyuga hiashi." Jawab yahiko.

Deg...

Kyubi sangat kaget mendengar nama itu. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya kyubi.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menulusurinya sangat dalam." Jawab yahiko yakin.

"Biar kujelaskan." Yahiko ingin membuat kyubi yakin.

"Dulu sebelum orang tuamu meninggal. Hyuga hiashi adalah saingan orang tuamu. Ia selalu kalah saat berbisnis. Saat hiashi dalam kebangkrutan ia memiliki rencana untuk merebut perusahan orang tuamu. Ia membunuh orang tuamu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia mengambil alih perusahaan uzumaki dan menggantinya dengan hyuga." Yahiko menjelaskan semuanya pada kyubi. Sekarang kyubi yakin. Ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada hiashi.

"Kita harus menangkapnya." Kata kyubi dengan menggebu.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab yahiko dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya kyubi heran.

"Kita tidak punya bukti cukup untuk itu."

"Memang apa yang kita perlukan!" Tanya kyubi.

"Saksi." Jawab yahiko.

"Saksi..." Beo kyubi.

"Ya..."

.

Hinata tidak bisa diam saja setelah ia dipermalukan. Ia akan membalaskan dendamnya. Hinata sudah berencana untuk menghabisi naruto hari ini.

"Hem... lihat saja." Gumam hinata sambil tersenyum jahat.

Sebenarnya gaara penasaran, kenapa neji tidak membela hinata yang dipermalukan oleh temanya sendiri. Karena tidak kuat menahan rasa penasarnya gaara pun bertanya.

"Neji, kenapa kau tadi tidak menolong sepupumu." Tanya gaara.

"Dari dulu aku sudah tidak menyukai anak itu." Jawab neji sambik tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gaara makin penasaran.

"Untuk apa aku menolong anak dari seorang pembunuh." Jawab neji tanpa pikir panjang. Jawaban itu membuat gaara kaget. Bahkan perhatian sasuke menjadi teralikan gara-gara jawaban neji. Sedang neji sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Pembunuh..," beo sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mendengar sasuke membuat neji sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia terlihat sedang gelagapan.

"Jadi maksudmu orang tua Hinata adalah seorang pembunuh." Tebak shikamaru yang menyahut.

Neji bingung harus menjawab apa pada temannya. Karena sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat. Cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan tau. Pikir neji.

"Ya, ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini." Jawab neji. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi marah. Ternyata selama ini ia menyukai anak dari seorang pembunuh.

"Tapi... kalau ayahnya seperti itu. Bisa saja anaknya nurun. Bagaimana kalau naruto dicelakai hinata?" Gaara nampak khawatir. Sasuke juga membenarkan hal itu. Ia jadi khawatir dengan naruto. Ia harus mencari naruto dan memastikanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku harus mencari naruto." Sasuke kemudian bersiri dan berjalan keluar unutuk mencari naruto. Tanpa di suruh teman sasuke sudah bersedia membantu.

Naruto saat ini sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan. Sangking enaknya sampai membuat naruto hampir tertidur saat seseorang memanggilnya.

 **Brak..**  
 **Brak...**  
 **Brak...**

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Sasuke cs sudah mencari seluruh sekolah. Mereka mulai dari kelas kelas s  
Dan toilet. Bahkan toilet wanita pun mereka masuki demi menemukan naruto. Saat hampir putus asa seseorang berlari menuju ke arah sasuke cs.

"Naruhhh... to hosh ada di sana." Kata orang itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Orang itu menujuk suatu tempat.

"Dimana?" Tanya sasuke khawatir.

"Ayo! Cepat ikuti aku." Lalu sasuke cs mengikuti arah lari orang itu. Mereka menuju sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Disana sangat gelap hanya ada sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang di sana hanya ada lampu tamaram.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya neji. Lalu orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum sisnis. Sasuke cs merasa tidak enak.

"Lihat belakang kalian." Jawab orang itu. Lalu merka menoleh kecuali sasuke. Sasuke tidak menoleh tapi ia menyikutkan sikutnya ke belakang. Dan benar apa dugaannya. Dibelakangbmereka sudah ada orang yang siap menyerang sasuke cs. Setelah orang yang di belakangnya ia kalahkan sasuke langsing menghabisi yang lain. Tapi teman sasuke sudah terlanjur pingsan. Penyerang tadi menyuntikan obat tidur ke tengkuk temannya.

Melihat rencananya gagal orang yang membawa sasuke cs panik. Setelah menghabisi semuanya sasuke berjalan menuju orang itu. Orang itu takut dan mundur. Ia takut jika nasibnya akan seperri itu semakin mundur karena sasuke semakin maju. Katena tidak melihat belakang orang itu tersandung dan jatuh. Sasuke menatal tajam dan menarik kerah baju orang itu.

"Katakan...! Dimana naruto?" Kata sasuke.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu." Dusta orang itu. Sasuke semakin marah dan menarik kerah orang itu semakin kuat.

"Katakan dimana naruto atau aku akan membunuhmu?!" Ancam sasuke. Melihat ancaman sasuke yang sepertinya bukan main-main, orang makin takut dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"D-dia ada di ruang penyimpanan." Jawab orang itu ketakutan.

"Cepat bawa aku ke sana!" Perintah sasuke pada orang itu. Orang itu mengangguk dengan tubuhnnya bergetar ketakutan.

Setelah sampai di tempat naruto disekap, orang itu minta bebas pada sasuke. Sasuke mengijinkannya. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang ia yakini itu adalah naruto.

"Kyaa...!" Sasuke menghampiri suara itu. Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah kiba yang ditusuk dari belakang oleh hinata. Kiba posisi menungging melindungi naruto yang menangis dan bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

flashback

Naruto sedang menikmati angin segar di taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia terlalu pusing untuk menanggapi Hinata. Saking enaknya naruto hampir menuju alam mimpinya. sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" Naruto menoleh menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba saja orang yang memanggil naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah tisu yang sudah diberi obat bius. Naruto ingin memberontak tapi kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Penglihatannya menjadi buram. Kesadarannya pun telah habis dan naruto pingsan.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia lihat adalah ruangan seperti gudang dan gelap. Hanya ada lampu tamaram saja di sana. Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"Oh... sial." Maki naruto setelah dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia yakin kalau hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah kaki mendekat pada naruto. Seorang wanita mendekat. Naruto tidak terlalu yakin karena wanita itu tidak terlihat wajahnya dari jauh. Tapi naruto yankin itu adalah hinata. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Lepaskan aku hyuga." Kata naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang di arahkan pada hinata. Hinata membalas naruto dengan senyum sinis yang meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa beraninya memrintahku. Itu adalah balasan kaeena kau mempermalukanku." Jawab hinata sinis.

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu. Kau sendiri yang tidak tau malu." Balas naruto tak kalah sinis dan meremehkan. Jawaban itu membuat amarah hinata tersulut.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Hinata menampar naruto. Naruto yanh kena tamparan tersenyum karena hinata yang mudah marah.

"Kenapa? Kau akan membunuhku." Naruto berkata dengan enteng.

"Oh... jadi kau ingin cepat mati. Baiklah akan ku turuti. Ini memang sudah rencanaku." Hinata mengambil sebuah pisau yang tajam di sudut ruangan. Ia mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya di depan wajah naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pasrah. Saat hinata akan menusukkan pisaunya ke dada naruto tiba-tiba pintu penyimpanan dibuka.

Cklek... suara pintu terbuka.

Ternyata yang membuka adalah kiba yang disuruh guru olahraga meletakkan alat olahraga ke ruang penyimpanan. Kiba sangat terkejut. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya dan mendekat untuk menyelamatkan naruto.  
Hinata yang kaget juga segera mencari cara agar rencananya tetap berhasil. Saat kiba akan memdekat ia mengancam.

"Jangan mendekat atau naruto akan ku tusuk." Ancam hinata pada kiba. Kiba pun terhenti. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan naruto. Jika ia berhenti hinata pasti akan menusuk naruto. Percuma ia menuruti perkataan hinata.

brugh... suara kursi yang terjatuh.

Katena tetlalu lama berfikir kiba tidak menyadari kalau hinata menusuk naruto. Untung saja naruto membalikkan kursinya dan yang akhirnya yang terpotong adalah tali yang mengikatnya. Hinata meraung karena taidak tepat sasaran. Saat naruto terjatuh kepalanya sedikit terbentur dengan lantai. Awalnya tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Ia memegangi keplanya yabg sakit. Kiba merasa khawatir pada naruto.

"Akh..." rintih naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto, daijoubu ka?" Tanya kiba khawatir.

Naruto melihat ingatan yang terlintas dikepalanya. Entah kenapa ia begitu takut. Sekarang ia mengingat ingatan yang sangat menyeramkan bagi naruto. Naruto meringsut ketakutan di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata tersenyum seperti orang kesetanan dan siap menusuk naruto yang ketakutan. Naruto sangat takut ia seperti orang yang trauma. Semua keberanian naruto tadi entah menghilang kemana. Naruto menangis dan bergetar. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi dimana? Ia tidak ingat.

Kiba tidak bisa diam saja melihat naruto yang ketakutan. Apalagi hinata akan menusuk naruto dengan pisau itu. Kiba berlari mendekati naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan hinata. Hinata mengangkat pisaunya ke udara dan-

Jlep...

"Kyaa..." naruto berteriak keras dan menangis menjadi. Bukan ia yang kena pisau itu tapi kiba.

"Akh..." mulut kiba keluar darah. Tubuh kiba bergetar kesakitan. Naruto menangis. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia melihat bayangan ayahnya yang menempati posisi kiba saat ini. Naruto menangis menjadi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kepala naruto terasa makin sakit. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kesadaranya menghilang.

Flashback end

"Naruto!" Teriak sasuke pada naruto. Mendengar teriakan sasuke mambuat ia tersadar kalau ia salah melukai orang.

Ting... suara dentingan pisau dengan lantai.

Mendengar teriakan sasuke pada naruto membuat hinata tersadqr jika ia elah salah sasaran. Tangan hinata gemetaran ia terduduk di lantai.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke naruto. Ia melihat naruto seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan cepat sasuke meraih naruto dalam pelukannya sebelum kepala naruto terbentur lantai. Kiba memegangi perutnya yang terkena tususkan. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Drt...drt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel sasuke bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Sasuke merogoh sakunya. Disana tertera nama gaara.

"Hn..."

-sasuke kau dimana?- tanya gaara di seberang sana.

"Aku diruang penyimpanan, kalian cepat lari ke sisni" jawab sasuke dannia langsung memutuskan panggilanya. Jika ia melanjutkan nanti temannya akan bertanya dan akan membuang waktu.

Tidak lama kemudian gaara, neji dan shikamaru datang. Mereka begitu syok melihat keadaan dalam ruangan itu.

"gaara, shikamaru cepat tolong kiba. Dan kau urusi saudaramu." Perintah sasuke pada mereka. Sasuke kemudian menggendong naruto yang pingsan ala brydal style, disusul shikamaru dan gaara yang membantu kiba. Sedangkan neji menatap hinata dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

Kyuubi berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Ia langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya setelah mendengar naruto masuk rumah sakit. Kening kyubi berkerut. Ia sangat khawatir dengan naruto.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya kyubi bisa menemukan ruangan naruto. Di luar ruangan itu ada gaara dan shikamaru. Kyubi masuk. Di dalam ada naruto yang masih tertidur dan sasuke yang di menunggu naruto. Tatapan sasuke begitu cemas pada naruto. Kyubi mendekati ranjang naruto. kyubi mengambil sebuah kursi dan ia letakkan di sebelah sasuke. Kyubi bertanya pada sasuke kenapa naruto bisa seperti ini. Sasuke menjawab tentang hyuga hinata yang berusaha membunuh naruto.

Mendengar nama hyuga membuat kyubi kesal. Ia menggerutukgan gignya. Tangannya terkepal. Ia makin tidak sabar menjebloskan hyuga ke penjara.

"Eum..." gumam naruto dalam tidurnya. Naruto seperti tidak nyaman. Ia menekuk keningnya dalam. Ia sepeti mimpi buruk. Sasuke dan kyubi langsung mengalihkan perhatianya pada naruto. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan naruto.

"Kaa..to...an..." gumam naruto tidak jelas. Di sudut mata naruto yang terpejam keluar cairan bening. kepala naruto bergerak ke kanan ke kiri sepeti sedang menghindar. Sasuke dan kyuni yerkejut dan khawatir.

"Ja...an...moh...on" kata naruto terputus-putus. Ia semakin bergerak dengan liar. Kyubi berusaha membanginkan naruto. Begitu pula dengan sasuke. Ia meneriaki naruto agar bangun. Kyubi menepuk pelan pipi naruto.

"Akh..." akhirnya naruto terbangun. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan kyubi dan menangis keras. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Naze...?"

"Kyu-nii bohong pada naru." Tanya naruto pada kyubi dipelukannha sambil menangis.

"Shhttt... tenanglah naru." Kyubi mencoba menenangkan naruto. Sedangkan sasuke menatal naruto prihatin. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau bohong tentang orang tua kita...?" Naruto menangis menjadi.

"Naru... gomen. Gomenne." Kyubi meminta maaf pada naruto. Ia juga meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa kasihan pada adiknya yang malang.

Di luar gaara dan shikamaru tampak cemas. Lalu dari kejauhan datang seseorang berambut panjang yang mereka yakini neji.

"Hosh..hosh..." neji tampak kelelahan.

"Bagaimana keadaan naruto?" Tanya neji setelah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

"Oh bagaimana hinata?" Tanya gaara.

"Dia diurus tsunade sama. Aku malas mengurusnya." Jawab neji malas.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya neji.

"Tentu." Jawab gaara.

Kemudian neji melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Entah kenapa ia merasa ragu untuk masuk. Tapi ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan masuk dan mendekati naruto yang masih menangis dalam pelukan kyubi.

Merasa ada orang yang masuk membuat naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada kyubi. Ia menatap neji. Mata naruto membola seketika. Mata itu. Mata neji mengingatkanya pada pembunuh orang tuanya. Naruto kembali trauma. Ia menjerit dan menangis ketakutan. Semua terkejut. Kyubi mencoba menenangkan naruto kembali. Nafas naruto menjadi sesak dan naruto kembali pingsan. Sasuke segera menekan tombol darurat dan tidak lama kemudian dokter dan suster datang. Mereka memeriksa naruto. Tapi pengunjung harus menunggu di luar.

Setelah dokter keluar kyubi langsung bertanya keadaan naruto. dokter berkata naruto mengalami trauma berat. Dokter berkata naruto akan sembuh jika lingkungannya baik.

Kyubi menyuruh sasuke cs untuk pulang. Ia menjaga naruto di sampingnya. Kyubi sabgat prihatin dengan naruto. Naruto hanya meringsut di pojok ranjang dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

.  
.

Kyubi sengat sedih sengan keadaan naruto. Sudah dua minggu naruto dirawat. Ia tidak bisa menjaga naruto setiap hari. Untung ada tenten yang sering mengunjunginya. Kiba sudah sembuh. Sebenarnya lukanya lebih ringan dari trauma yang naruto alami. Meski mereka mengunjungi, sifat naruto tetap sama. Ia hanya meringsut ketakutan dengan tatapan kosong.

Hari ini sasuke mengujungi naruto. Ia membawa gitar. Karena ia akan menyadarkan naruto dengan gitar itu. Semoga usahanya berhasil.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Ia memainkan lagu yang direncanakan naruto saat ada tugas yaitu love is beutiful pain.

Mendengar suara gitar membuat naruto berhenti bergetar. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat usahanya berhasil membuat sasuke makin bersemangat. Ia memainkan lagu itu sampai selesai.

"Naruto kau ingat lagu ini?"

"..."

"Kita akan mengumpulkan penilaian dengan lagu ini."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu?" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu banggakan orang tuamu dengan kemampuanmu." Jawab sasuke mamotivasi naruto.

"Minggu depan kita harus tampil di depan konan sensei."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn.."

"Arigatou sudah mau menyadarkanku. Hiks..." kemudian naruto menangis. Sasuke merengkuh naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto gomen. Selama ini aku menyiakanmu." Ucap sasuke menyesal.

"Eum..." naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo kita buat penampilan terbaik." Kata naruto bersemangat.

"Aku ingin tahu hal apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto.

"Aku ingin bisa bernyanyi di pinggiran broadway dan menghibur orang-orang di sana." Jawab naruto cepat dengan pose seperti membayangkan.

"Aku akan membantumu sebagai ucapan maafku." Kata sasuke yang mengharukan bagi naruto.

"Arigatou sasuke."

.

Karena naruto sudah mengingat kajadian yang menimpa orang tuanya. Naruto pun dijadikan saksi mata. Ia sangat gugup dan takut. Tapi setelah melewati semua ia merasa lega. Orang tuanya di sana pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Saat ini hiashi dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Hartanya diserahkan pada keluarga namikaze sebesar ia mengambilnya dulu. Ternyata orang yang menyusup di apartement kyubi adalah suruhan hiashi untuk menangkap naruto. Karena naruto adalah saksi yang masih hidup. Sedangkan hinata di rawat oleh pamannya yaitu ayahnya neji.

Naruto sekarang menjadi lebih hidup. Meski terkadang ia takut saat melihat neji, ia tetap berusaha memberanikan diri. Ia berlatih setiap hari dengan sasuke. Naruto ingin membanggakan keluarganya dengan kemampuannya. Naruto tahu ini bukan seberapa. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak ingin orang tuanya sedih karena melihatnya terpuruk.

Hari ini adalah saatnya penilaian. Naruto merasa gugup. Ia tampil di no urut 15. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja.

Saat no ururt 15 dipanggil oleh konan jantung naruto berdegup semakin kencang. Ia semakin gugup apalagi saat duduk di bangku piano. Sasuke memegang bahu naruto. menyuruh naruto untuk menarik nafas dan rileks. Naruto menuruti intruksi sasuke dan ia menjadi lebih baik. Ia ingin mendapat nilai tertinggi dan tampil saat festifal nanti.

Naruto menyanyikan lagu love is beutiful pain dan eono koro karashite bersama sasuke dengan sangat indah. Suaranya yang bagaikan kicauan burung dan suara alat musik yang sangat enak membuat penampilannya begitu sempurna. Bahkan konan tidak memberi banyak komentar. Ia hanya memuji yang baik untuk sasuke dan naruto. Naruto sangat senang mendengarnya. Tapi ia lebih senang lagi saat timnya terpilih untuk tampil di festifal nanti.

Kyubi yang mendengar hal itu juga sangat senang. Ia bangga dengan naruto. Naruto juga yakin kalau orang tuanya merasakan hal yang sama di sana.

Skip time... festival

Naruto berkaca di depan cermin. Ia melihat dirinya yang sudah dirias.

Tok tok tok

"Maksuklah pintunya tidak dikunci." Teriak naruto dari dalam pada orang yang mengetuk.

"Wah... naru-chan kau cantik sekali." Puji tenten yang kagum dengan kecantikan naruto. Kiba memandangi naeuto dengan kagum. Mulutnya terbuka karena saking kagumnya.

"Hehe arigatou." Naruto tersenyum malu karena dipuji.

"Oi... cepat keluar sebentar lagi kita tampil." Ucap sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat orang yang di dalam sana terkejut.

"Oh iya benar kalian kan sebagai pembuka dan penutup acara ini." Ucap kiba yang baru menyadarinya.

Acara berlangsung dengan lancar. Penampilan sasuke dan naruto sangat memukau. Mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Bahkan ada seseorang dari sebuah agensi di Newyork mengajak naruto dan sasuke untuk bergabung. Naruto sangat senang. Ia ingin menerimanya. Tapi... apakah sasuke mau?

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membantu mewujudkan impianmu." Ucap sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Jadi aku menyutujuinya." Sasuke menatap naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Sasuke, hontouni arigatou." Teriak naruto senang sambol memeluk sasuke.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

Naruto bekerja sebagai artis di newyork. Ia bekerja bersama sasuke. Ia menyanyikan lagu dengan sasuke. Mereka sering di sebut sebagai SN. Naruto sangat senang dengannya. Tapi meskipun ia sudah di newyork keinginannya masih belum terwujud karena kesibukannya sebagai artis.

"Uh... lelahnya..." naruto menggeliat kelelahan. Ia sekarang menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang membuatnya kelelahan. Begitu pula dengan sasuke yang notabenya adalah rekan kerja naruto.

"Hn..." gumam sasuke kelelahan.

"Wah... akhirnya syutingnya lancar." Ujar seseorang kulit pucat bernama sai yang merupakan manager sasuke dan naruto.

"Sai, aku ingin kau mengosongkan semua jadwal besok." Ucap sasuke tiba-tiba pada sai. Naruto dan sai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sai dan naruto bersamaan.

"Pokonya kosongkan saja jadwalku dengan naruto." Jawab sasuke santai sambil bersandar di sofa dengan mata tertutup.

"Baiklah." Sai menurut. Karena percuma saja melawan sasuke. Kalau pun ia tidak mengosongkan jadwalnya, sasuke tetap tidak akan hadir.

.

Keesokan harinya dimalam hari...

Ting...tong...ting...tong...

"Siapa?" Tanya naruto dari dalam rumah. Sekarang sudah petang tapi masih ada yang mengganggunya. ck mendokusai menggangu tudur panjangku. Batin naruto sebal sampai ia meniru gaya shikamaru yang ada di jepang.

"Sasuke?" Naruto dibuag heran oleh sasuke. Kenapa sasuke malam-malam menemuinya? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak naruto.

"Bersiaplah kita akan keluar." Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Kemana?" Tanya naruto.

"nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Jawab sasuke semakin membuat penasaran.

"Baiklah..." naruto berkata dengan malas.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian naruto sudah siap. Ia mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan panjang dengan balutan rompi jeans dan celana jeans yang pas di kaki naruto. Untuk rambut naruto mengikatnya ekor kuda.

"ayo berangkat!" Ajak sasuke langsung menarik tangan naruto dan langsung mendapat protes dari sang empu.

"Tunggu aku kunci dulu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari sasuke dan mengunci pintu.

"Ayo" naruto sekarang yang menarik tangan sasuke.

"Pakai mobilku saja." Sambil berjalan naruto mengusulkan untuk memakai mobilnya.

"Kita tidak naik mobil." Jawab sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya naruto cepat.

"Hn..." sasuke hanya bergumam dan dibalas dengusan kesal dari naruto.

Setelah lama berjalan tenyata sasuke mengajak naruto berjalan di pinggiran jalan kota new york. Manusia berlalu lalang di sana.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya naruto yang mulai kelelahan karena teelalu lama berjalan. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto. Ia malah menuju ke segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu. Hal tersebut membuat naruro heran.

"Ke tempat impianmu." Jawab sasuke setelah berada di depan gerombolan itu, namun ia masih termasuk gerombolan itu.

"Huh?" Naruto bingung dengan jawaban sasuke. Setelah itu ia mendengar musik. Ternyata sasuke mebawanya ke penyanyi jalanan. Di sana sangat ramai. Mata naruto berbinar senang seketika. Ia memandang sasuke dengan pandangan terimakasih.

Saat lagu pertama hampir selesai, salah satu dari golongan penyanyi jalanan itu melepaskan topi yang ia kenakan dan mulai berkeliling ke arah penonton untuk menerima uang. Saat orang itu menerima uang dari naruto. Ia menatap naruto dengan tamat. Awalnya ia tidak tahu kalau itu naruto. Tapi setelah ia menatapnya lama, ia menyadari kalau itu naruto. Bahkan ia juga melihat sasuke di samping naruto.

"SN.!" Teriak anak itu senang dan terkejut. Naruto lengsung panik seketika. Pandangan orang-orang langsung tertuju padanya dan sasuke. Sasuke masih terlihat seperti biasa. Ia masih tetap datar. Naruto mencoba untuk tersehyum. Orang-orang langsung berteriak histeris.

"SN maukah kalian bernyanyi di sisni?" Tanya sang vokalis yang memegang micropon tiba-tiba membuat para penonton berhenti berteriak. Mereka menyetujui apa yang dikatakan vokalis tadi.

"Bernyanyi..bernyanyi..." ucao para penonton kompak meminta sasuke dan naruto bernyanyi. Naruto bingung haruts melakukan apa. Ia kaget saat sasuke menariknya dan maju ke arah para penyanyi jalanan.

"Sasuke kau yakin?" Tanya naruto setelah mengerti maksud sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab sasuke yang maksudnya iya. Para penoton senang karena sasuke dan naruto mau bernyanyi untuk mereka.

Para penyanyi sebelumnya undur diri. Sasuke dan naruto mengambil micropon dan sebuah gitar. Sasuke memegang gitar. Naruro sangat senang karena impiannya tercapai. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada sasuke. Ia bersyukur pada tuhan dengan hari ini.

"Baiklah semuanya kita mulai."

 **Jreng...**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **Wah... akhrinya selasai juga.**

 **Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah author buat. Ceritanya gak begitu bagus sih, bayak kekurangan malah. Tapi kalo ada yang baca, outhor jadi senang.**

 **Untuk author atau pembaca yang lebih profesional, mohon bantuannya dengan memberi kritikan dan saran.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita dari author amatiran ini. Maaf bila ada kesalahan. Sekian dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
